


Breakfast

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants some breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty much just cause I wanted to write a short less complicated frostiron.
> 
> This fic had nothing to with my Arrangement or any of my other stories.

Tony turned over and buried his head in the warm soft thing again. Unfortunately, the soft thing poked him and then after a moment poked him again. He reluctantly scooted away from the soft thing and buried his head in the less comfortable pillow, but a certain smell kept him from going back to sleep. He semi-reluctantly cracked open an eye to see Loki eating what looked like pancakes covered in whipped cream. The genius opened his other eye and his stomach started growling. Those pancakes looked delicious. He shifted slightly which is when the other occupant of the bed noticed him.

“I’m not a pillow you know,” he told him slightly irritated. Right, Loki must have been the warm thing he had been trying to sleep on that kept poking him.

“Sorry,” he said mostly to Loki’s pancakes. He could see chocolate peaking out from underneath the whipped cream and from the looks of it there were chocolate chips in the pancakes as well. He definitely wanted some, at least a bite. Loki followed his gaze down to his pancakes and sighed

“These are mine. There are more in the kitchen,” Tony looked at the door and then back to Loki and looked briefly down at himself. Unlike Loki who was wearing silk pajama bottoms and a black shirt and looked like he had just showered, Tony was very very naked. Tony didn’t much feel like getting dressed, but he still wanted pancakes. Loki seemed to notice this and rolled his eyes. The raven-haired being waved a hand and there was suddenly a nearly identical plate now in front of him complete with a fork. A grin split Tony’s face as he picked up the fork and started digging into the heavenly pancakes.

“This is why, there’s a you and I,” Tony said as he hastily ate bite after delicious bite.

“Because I can transport up breakfast from a few rooms away?” Loki said with upraised eyebrow, Tony nodded as he took another bite.

“No other reason?” Loki said with a slightly cool edge to his words to which Tony grinned.

“Nope,” The slightly cool edge should have been his clue, but it hadn’t. Tony suddenly found himself in the kitchen right next to the pancakes, only he was still very very nude. One by one all of the other Avengers eyes turned to him in all his nude glory. Tony grabbed a pancake from the top of the pile and used it to cover himself.

“Loki! I was kidding!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
